Iris
by Midnight-Solace
Summary: After the War Tris and Tobias take a much needed break from everything in Amity.
1. Chapter 1

"The rain's going to fall we should head inside now." Tris said attempting to get up from her spot in Tobias' lap. "Let's just stay out here for a while longer." Tobias said gently tugging on Tris' hand and pulling her back into his lap.

The war was over. After the video was shown everyone had gone into a frenzy which was silenced by Evelyn who demanded attention and an explanation for what she had just seen, which led to yet another riot. The Factionless were quickly silenced by the Dauntless however.

It was now four months after the war.

The Candor returned to their Head Quarters and continued to practice their virtue, it would be needed as there were to be upcoming trials for the Dauntless Traitors and the Erudite who had participated in the attack seeing as they had already interrogated most of the Erudite do see who knowing participated in the war. The Erudite section had been left broken by the attack and without a leader and they would be that way for a long time to come, none of them were really trusted anymore and had to be constantly monitored by the Dauntless. The Dauntless then returned to their home and a new government of Tori, Harrison, Tobias, Uriah and Tris by popular vote was formed. They were the main overseers of the trials on the Erudite and Dauntless traitors, they also had to rebuild their faction and took in the Abnegation who were the most broken by the attack yet they still tried to move on with their lives they had also taken in the Factionless. The Amity also offered refuge to the Abnegation, the Factionless and the Erudite as were their function but they were not allowed to participate in the upcoming trials due their refusal to participate in the war. Everyone was struggling to rebuild their society but they were so broken. On the issue of the tape the new leaders of dauntless and everyone else had decided it would be best to rebuild their own society and repopulate the people and Divergent lost in the attack before they went out into an entirely new, unknown world and so they remained inside the fence.

They had come to Amity on official business to discuss on the shipment of food to other Factions by amity and how they were going to go about distributing the food as Amity had been having slight agricultural problems now that Erudite their partner Faction was out of commission. The Meeting spanned for a total of two and then Tori and Harrison had gone back to Dauntless to oversee to their workloads. Tris, Tobias and Uriah had decided to stay in Amity for another day as a sort of mini vacation.

Tris and Tobias really did need a break from it all. Being a leader of a broken society was not easy, also being around Evelyn and Marcus didn't help Tobias' stress level very much he'd been so serious and brooding lately also Tori and Tris' relationship was very strained. Tris suspected Uriah had stayed behind because he'd developed a crush on an Amity female named Rebecca, It was only a theory but he'd seemed happier than he had in the first few months after Marlene's death after he'd spent a week around the girl on their first trip back to Amity.

Tris looked up at Tobias from her position back in his lap. Their day had gone beautifully. First Tobias had awakened her with breakfast in bed. Then after some cuddling. They had gone to explore the grounds of Amity and had spent the entire day roaming through different Orchids and Gardens, looking at different flowers and fruits and admiring all the beautiful flora and fauna that amity was home to. Tris was never a girly-girl as such a thing would have been frowned on in Abnegation however she couldn't help but to be in awe of the beautiful, serene place that was Amity Head Quarters.

She and Tobias had picked some apples and other fruits from the orchids, Tris giggled a bit mentally as she remembered that Tobias had bitten into an apple to find a worm in it. After apple picking she had started a childish game of Tag which Uriah and Rebecca who had come to help with the apple picking and other Amity children readily joined in their was a lot of shrieking and laughter soon there was a shifting of games until they came to Hide and Seek and during this game Tris and Tobias had snuck away for some needed alone time. They ventured deeper into the forest, kissing each other, laughing, teasing and having their own personal game of Hide and Seek until Tobias told her he had to go and help with the cooking. Laughing at the thought of Tobias cooking Tris gave him a passionate kiss and watched as he jogged out of sight.

She then continued to walk through he Orchids at a leisurely pace until she came across a field of beautiful multi-coloured flowers which were bell shaped, the adorable little girl who was tending to the field was all too happy to tell her the name of the flowers which turned out to be Irises, the child who couldn't be more than 8 then went on to explaining different types of them but Tris drifted off looking at the beauty of the flowers and all the colours they came in.

Tris came back to earth and realized that the young girl was still explaining. She couldn't help but think that if it was rebuild by the time the young girl was ready to choose then Erudite would definitely be where this young girl was headed and felt a pang in her heart as unwanted memories of her soon to be executed brother Caleb resurfaced in her head. She was about to drift off again but the young girl had noticed the sad look in her eyes and had bend down quickly collecting a small bundle of flowers before offering them to Tris with a small " Don't cry."

Accepting the flowers Tris thanked the young girl for her explanation and waved bye as she turned back to the Orchids. She then came to a secluded Apple tree which was near to the field so that she could examine the flowers and settled there quietly watching squirrels climb trees and bunnies hop pass her never venturing to come near her strange profile. She didn't know when she drifted to sleep but she awoke to a gentle pressure on her lips and a warm, comfortable pillow. Opening her eyes she was met with the boyish grin of Tobias who had repositioned her in his lap as he sat on a blanket with a picnic basket near him, He'd explained that he had prepared it for them with the help of Rebecca but then he couldn't find her and the young girl who she'd learnt was named Iris had pointed her out to him. Iris had also noticed Tris' liking for the flowers she was named after so the cute child had taken it upon herself to make a bouquet of Roses and Irises to present to Tris. Tris loved it and vowed to thank the child personally. He also told her he had a surprise for her but it'd have to wait till later. They then ate the lunch Tobias had prepared to be honest he wasn't the best cook in the world but he had done it for her and that was enough for Tris.

They were now still sitting under an apple tree in the apple orchid, everyone else had gone to seek shelter as the sky outside had been clouded over in preparation for precipitation and he had his back against it as he looked down at her, His beautiful, deep blue eyes were observing her with tenderness as He stroked his long, slender fingers through her blonde hair rearranging the roses and Irises which had been placed from the bouquet into her hair.

"What?" she asked him curious as to why he was observing her.

"Nothing. Just thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life." was his reply as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I'm the lucky one I don't know how on earth such a perfect male like you could have ended up with such an uninteresting, stick of a girl like me." Tris replied turning her head from him and making him frown.

"Hey," He began gently grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him "You are not uninteresting; you may not be like a million other girls with perfect figures but are a brave, selfless, intelligent individual and my Tris, to me you are perfect."

Blushing Tris looked up at him and He leaned down for a kiss which she accepted as the pulled apart she rested her head on his chest to listen to his fast heartbeat and he placed an arm around her waist to pull her closer to him, she eeped as she felt a certain part of him hard against her and he laughed repositioning himself a bit so she wouldn't feel it "Sorry." He said as his hands roamed around her body lightly patting and stroking her. "But I could touch you forever just to know that you are enjoying it gives me such a thrill." Tris blushed deeper as she realized she'd been leaning heavily into his touches.

"We really should go back now before we get soaked." She said even though she really didn't want this moment to end, Tobias' sigh told her that he felt the same way.

"Do you want to get soaked?" she queried in an attempt to move him as he kept his arm firmly around her. He snorted "Please, Tris I could be in the middle of a Downpour and as long as I had you I wouldn't mind." At that the rain began to lightly drizzle and then suddenly a downpour of rain just came. Tris groaned a bit she'd never cared much for fashion, but she was bounds to get a cold in the Yellow sundress with red roses that Johanna had insisted she wear also her hair was getting drenched. Tobias gave a jovial laugh at the glare she gave him.

"You just had to go and tempt fate didn't you!" she said a bit of playful frustration in her tone. "How was I to know they'd take it literally?" He replied. "So now that we're already soaked can we stay outside?" "Ugh I'm going inside!" Tris announced hurriedly standing .Grinning Tobias followed her "Come now Trissy, surely you aren't mad at me." Tris didn't even glance back at him but considered it, no she wasn't mad if anything she was glad that Tobias was so playful and jovial in this moment, she honestly didn't want it to end he deserved it. But they also really needed to get inside, her dress was becoming transparent and clinging to her undeveloped figure despite all of Tobias' reassurance Tris still felt very insecure about her body and hugged her arms over her chest as she hurried through the Orchid.

Tobias began to feel worried by her lack of a reply "Tris," He called to her as she'd been walking very fast, Tris he called again jogging a bit and reaching for her he slipped a bit as he grabbed her dragging her to the ground with him the landed him on top with his arms on either side of her head and his knees also on either side as he supported himself over her. Tris laid beneath him shocked and he took in her beautiful appearance Her beautiful blonde hair which she had allowed to grow back a bit after the war which now reached just past her shoulders was splayed out, her beautiful blue-grey eyes were wide with shock he loved her eyes no matter what but preferred them best when they had that alive glow in them which she lack in this moment. Her pink lips were still a bit swollen from their earlier make out session. The dress she'd been wearing was now ruined with a bit of mud on it and it was soaked and see-through as it clung even tighter to her figure Tobias couldn't help the blush that made its way to his cheeks and looked away to rid his mind of the thoughts entering into it, his Tris wasn't yet ready for those things. A whimper brought his attention back to the petite female. She had of coursed realised their current position and the fact that her dress was of no use at covering anything and the she had of course turned bright red but tears had also sprung into her eyes and Tobias did not like that at all.

Beneath Tobias, Tris felt the urge to run away in Humiliation. Above her Tobias just looked down at her observing her. He was perfect his dark brown hair which he hadn't shaved in a while fell into his gorgeous, dreamy eyes. He was well developed and very male and she was an underdeveloped twig how on earth could he want her? Her suspicions were confirmed as he turned away from her. And she couldn't choke back a whimper as she thought of all the other curvier girls that could hold his attention. She began to squirm away from him feeling the urge to go run and find something to cover her body with.

"Hey." He called down to her gently. "Tris please stop squirming." He said a bit painfully as she kneed him in his crotch. But she didn't listen and kept on squirming. "Tris" he tried again with no success he soon got tired of this. "Tris stop." He commanded in his 'Four' voice and stopping she looked at him with wide eyes as her tears started to fall and that pained him. "What's the matter?" he asked more gently

The rain was falling harder now and her tears mixed with the water falling down her beautiful face as she couldn't even begin to explain to him how she felt. But she managed a meek. "I'm not pretty." At that Tobias just sighed and the blonde beneath him and she began to sob harder covering her face with her hands.

"Hey, hush now." He said gently removing her hands from her face and cuddling her something he'd found himself doing a bit more recently when she woke up screaming from nightmares of her dead parents and her best friend that she'd shot. He got up and forced her to stand with him as he pulled her close to his chest just allowing her to cry as he stroked her hair and she clawed into his shirt as she sobbed.

" How many times do we have to go over this conversation Tris?" he sighed. "You were the one thing that kept me alive during the war, The one thing that I live for, I shared with my past with you, I climbed the freaking Farris wheel with you, I promised you that if you died I would as well I followed you and after all of that, after everything we've been though you think that's I'd leave you just because you don't have curves or because of your past actions?"

The rain had slowed now.

Tris' tears had slowed but not stopped as she didn't answer him but just looked at him with wonder. "What will it take to get you to realise that you are the only one I want regardless of your physical form?"

He then leaned down and gave her a kiss through her tears and that caused them to stop as the kiss became very heated and passionate. He broke away and kneeled on one knee as he held unto Tris' left hand. "Tobias." Tris asked hesitantly.

"You are the closest to thing to Heaven that has ever been granted to me in my life. I never want my time with you to end I want to begin and every day with you by my side. I want to have you in my life and be a huge part of yours. You know many things about me and I'd like you to know even more. Not everyone may understand my Love for you but I don't care. Even when everything around us is broken, I want you to know everything about me, I want you to know that I am yours; I want you to know who I am. Beatrice Prior would you do me the honour of becoming my Wife." Tobias said with pure confidence and love as he stared directly up into her eyes which had once again been filled with tears but this time of happier kind, and pulled out a sparkling silver band with a beautiful, clean cut diamond. She still couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"Tris your silence is kinds beginning to freak me out here." Tobias chuckled nervously. She still couldn't bring herself to say anything and not trusting her voice Tris dove down to meet his mouth in yet another passionate kiss which she completely dominated thanks to Tobias' shock at her actions but he soon melted into the kiss. Tris broke away from the kiss to catch her breath tears of happiness sliding down her cheeks.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Tobias chuckled and slipped the ring unto her finger.

"Tobias." Was all Tris could say and he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "You are perfect never forget that." He told her gently. Finally she allowed a smile to appear on her face. "Was this your surprise?" She asked him curiously. He smiled down at her with a laugh. "It didn't go exactly as I had planned but yes." He replied.

By now the rain had stopped and the sun was once again shining brightly down upon them. Tobias once again pulled them into a standing position and it was then that Tris caught sight of it. "Oh Tobias look! A rainbow!" she squealed in delight uncharacteristically girly and blushed embarrassedly as he gazed at her in amusement.

Indeed there was a splendid rainbow of Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple and Indigo and even more spectacularly it was over the beautiful field of multi-coloured Irises making for a peaceful, majestic sight.

"Beautiful," Tobias murmured "but not as beautiful as the view I'm witnessing." Tris whipped her head around to find him staring at her and for what felt like the millionth time that day she went bright-red under that piercing stare but laughed lightly leaning in for a gentle kiss.

Breaking apart the couple just stood their observing the beautiful spectacle of the Iris field and rainbow, knowing that with the appearance of the rainbow came the divine promise of positive change and better days.


	2. Iridescent

**I do NOT own Divergent. This Brilliance came from Roth. I do however own the plot of this story.**

* * *

It had been a long six months of hard work and dedication to planning this occasion. But this was finally it the day Tris had never expected to come in her life. After so many long months of planning; organizing and worst of all dress fittings ,Today was the day, her wedding day. Tris smiled a bit nervously at her reflection as Christina finished braiding her hair and applying the final accessory to it.

"You look gorgeous." Christina said as she held up from over Tris' hair and smiled brightly at her friend in the mirror. Tris allowed the bright smile to ease her. "Only because of your efforts." Tris replied. "Because my efforts were used on one gorgeous girl. Four is one lucky guy." came the reply.

Christina had done most of the wedding planning and as expected had gone a bit overboard at times still however, she was a large contributing factor for this day and Tris was thankful for her.

Originally Tris and Tobias had only wanted a small wedding with only their closest friends present, but Tori intervened there saying that as leaders Tris and Tobias should have a huge wedding to accommodate for leaders and peoples of the other factions who would want to witness the marriage of a leader, especially the two wedding of the two heroes of the recent war. So letters were sent out to each Faction leader and a carefully selected amount of people from each faction except for the Abnegation who were all welcomed to attend and Marcus and Evelyn who got no invitations at all and Tobias and Tris hoped to God that they wouldn't show up.

The wedding itself was taking place in one of Amity's gardens. Johanna had wanted to take part in the wedding and allowed them to use it. Tobias had also wanted to use amity to re-create the scene from when he had proposed and Christina had had no objection towards it. So working with the Abnegation and the Amity, Christina and Tris had worked to prepare the wedding. Though Christina dominated the workload as she wanted certain things to be a surprise.

The food for the wedding was extravagant and colorful using a wide variety of the fruits and vegetables grown in Amity. However the true crowning gem was the cake. It was a towering 5 layer, Chocolate cake with delicious, snow-white, butter cream icing and beautiful, fondant Irises of all colors and at the top were two tiny figurines made of sugar dressed as a Bride and Groom which were to resemble Tobias and Tris it really was a beautiful cake and the Dauntless Chiefs had taken pride in crafting it.

The color theme of the wedding was hard for Tris to decide on. Christina had suggested going for an all white wedding but Tris had wanted black and another color, Tobias had left this part of the wedding up to Tris and she didn't want to disappoint him with anything, not even something as simple as color! Upon hearing that all the factions would be joining in and getting the gift of the garden from Johanna Tris was reminded of Tobias' proposal and the majestic rainbow and multi-colored Iris field. Tris then decided the theme should be rainbow colored and went about in incorporating every color into her wedding. Most of the decorations and furniture were pure white streamers and cloths with various petals, leafs and bouquets of different flowers.

Finally her dress was striking, simply beautiful even to someone like her who didn't appreciate fashion much but then wedding dresses were special. This dress would participate in some very special memories, had participated in them already. Tris giggled a bit as she remembered her displeasure of all the dress searching and then Christina's delight as they'd found this dress and it had fit. The dress was a black, satin and lace princess type dress with a long train and was decorated with sliver glitter and small roses. The dress was strapless and revealed her shoulders and ravens nicely and clung tight to her chest area showing her small bust through the fabric and on the left side on the cheat area of the dress was a large silver glittery rose. On her feet were black, strap-up ballerina flats with tiny, silver roses. Her blond hair was up in a complicated bun and curled strands of it fell into her face and framed it. Silver pins held the bun in place and a stunning Tiara with tiny, blue diamonds had been placed on her head. Around her neck was an old silver locket she had found when she had gone back to her parent's old house in Abnegation it had belonged to her mother and held a picture of Tris' family back when she and Caleb were still babies. Her make-up for this was day was to accentuate her innocence as Christina put it and was all light pinks and slight silver glitter. Christina looked over her critically.

"So, something old, new and blue." She recited as she pointed to each of the items she meant in turn.

Tris' dress was new, her locket old and her tiara had blue diamonds. "Here" Christina said simply, casually dropping an item into Tris' lap. "All that's missing is something borrowed." Looking into her lap Tris saw a pair of lacy, black gloves and a silver rose bracelet. "That bracelet's one of my favorite pieces of jewelry" Christina said, "So I'll be expecting it black, the gloves are yours however."

Tris just beamed at Chris who returned it. "I really am happy for you." She said softly as she turned away from the mirror. "Thank you." Was Tris' reply as Christina left her alone in the spacious room.

Tris had spent all yesterday and last night at Amity with Christina as most of the guest had begun to arrive and she was there to welcome them. Tobias had arrived early that morning.

Tris still couldn't believe that this day had come. It all felt like some surreal dream. That her instructor, the Dauntless prodigy Four had wanted to marry her, even after all they'd been through together. Tris couldn't picture her life without him and was happy he'd felt the same way. Would she be a good wife, did he really want her? Was he sure? She'd already gone over these issues with him and he'd dismissed them with the words. "Yes, of course and Yes I am sure" Tris smiled at the memory. However it didn't stop the slight jitters and butterflies she felt in her stomach. Sighing she opened up her locket and concentrated hard on the smiling faces of her parents. They held so much pride as they held Tris and Caleb as well as each other in the picture. Tris couldn't help but wonder when it had been taken photos weren't exactly the norm in Abnegation. Well however it was taken she was glad that it was now in her possession. Her thoughts then shifted to memories and daydreams of her family both old and new.

A knock on the door to the room snapped Tris out of her reverie. "Come in." she called and turned around to face the door as it opened. Robert stood in the door way a gentle smile on his face which she returned with a big smile. "It's time." He said simply gesturing to her. Nodding she closed her locket, checked her reflection one last time and then followed Robert out the door to the Garden where she would be married. As they walked to the Garden various Amity who wouldn't be attending the formal ceremony but would be watching it on video as someone from Erudite filmed it live turned to look a the beautiful bride and under their stares she felt her cheeks reddening.

"You look beautiful and kind of worried." Robert commented lightly.

"How could I not be? I've never been very graceful what if I mess something up?" Tris asked in reply with a light yet worried tone. No sooner than she'd said it she tripped a bit and Robert was quick to steady her.

"Trust me, you won't mess up and even if you do your Tobias will always be there to catch you." He said, to which Tris felt a gentle smile tug on her lips.

"He really is one lucky man." Robert added with a twinge of sadness."You know I always thought that I'd be the one marrying you. Not giving you away."

Tris looked up at him in surprise. He definitely was a handsome boy with his sunny blonde locks and gray eyes so like the color that clothed the faction he came from but unlike the faction so full of life and joy definitely befitting Amity. Where her Tobias/Four was all complex and defensive, Robert was simple and open life with him would be easier than it was with Tobias at times. Once she could imagine living a life with him if they had both stayed back in Abnegation. But upon meeting Tobias she knew that she could never have what she felt with Tobias with Robert or with anyone else for that matter.

"You've been a good friend to me Robert in fact I've come to think of you as a brother. That's all you'll ever be to me." Tris said she then thought she'd been too harsh until Robert began to laugh cheerfully.

"I guessed as much." He chuckled shaking his head "Tobias really is lucky."

They had come to the path leading to the Garden. A high hedge encased it and there was two stone pillars lined with vines and roses acting as an entrance to the garden. Tris could catch bursts of color through the hedge but she couldn't see the full the full scene and no one on the other side could see her yet either not until she stepped through the pillars. As she and Robert got nearer Tris saw a familiar figure waiting by the hedge curiously peeking in delight at the scene on the other side through the entrance. The figure wore a white dress and held a basket filled with flower petals; her Brown hair fell in pretty ringlets down her back and was decorated with White pink and purple flowers.

"Iris!" Tris called the young girl instantly whipped her head around her already wide eyes and smile going even wider as her eyes found the source of the call. "Trissy" the young girl squealed running to meet Tris but not before setting down her basket of petals. She then collided solidly with Tris who went back a bit at the force but then laughed as she mirrored Iris's actions and wrapped her arms in a loose hug in contrast to Iris' tight one around the girl's waist.

In all the time Tris and Tobias had been back and forth between different Factions sorting things out after the war and doing their jobs. They had come to spend more time with little Iris who had introduced Tris to the flowers she was named after that Tris now adored, both the flowers and the child. They'd learnt many things about the child and considered her part of their family. She'd been delighted when they had asked her to become their flower girl.

She was absolutely adorable, bold and sweet as well as intelligent. The more time Tris spent with her the more she could see the child would definitely choose Erudite and that she had the potential to become someone great. For now though she was just little cute iris and Tris intended to enjoy every moment with her. Right now Iris naturally curly, chestnut brown hair was in cute ringlets down her back and was decorated with pink, purple and white Irises. Her dress was purely white and frilly and went to her knees and had puffy sleeves, on her feet were frilly white socks with small pink bows and small high-heeled white shoes. Her bright smile shone against her tanned complexion and her dark brown irises looked up at Tris with pure admiration and love that could only come from a child.

"Tris you look so pretty!" she squealed in delight looking up at Tris who smiled down at her. "Not as pretty as you Flower." Tris replied using her nickname for Iris the child merely giggled.

"Well then." Robert said smiling at the two and once again extending his arm towards Tris. "Ready to get married?" He asked. "Yes." Tris laughed taking his hand as Iris hurriedly ran to the pillars picking up her basket and stood still Indicating that the Bride was here. The child was taking her role in the wedding very seriously.

Soon the music began in a light cheery tone and Iris disappeared into the hedge scattering petals, skipping in childish glee, Tris peeked beyond the pillars to see that Iris completed her march and focused only on the child as she took her special assigned seat at the very front row for fear of cold feet she didn't look anywhere else. Soon the music changed its pace into Here Comes The Bride indicating that Tris should begin her march. She nervously clenched Robert's arm tighter as they entered the hedge.

It was Splendid. That wasn't the only way to describe it but at this moment words failed her. She hadn't seen the finished result of all her and Christina's hard work till now. Christina had kept it a fiercely guarded secret from her.

There was a brilliant, deep red carpet lined with gold, leading up to an Ivory open pavilion with steps leading up to it and red and white roses and vines decorating the pillars and top of the structure. It was quaint and almost out of a fairy tale. Around it was a lovely garden of flowers which one could observe from the pavilion and roses of all colors grew unto the hedges the pavilion was also decorated with banners of different colors arranged as to not look tacky or gaudy. There were a total of 500 chairs arranged on either side of the red carpet; each chair was a fine metal chair with comfortable cushions and was white with different colored Irises and roses. Furthermore each seat was full of people from all the factions each in their own representative color and all their attention was focused on her. With a nervous smile Tris glanced towards the pavilion.

On the wide staircase stood her Bridesmaid, Rebecca, in an orange-off shoulder dress with red and yellow roses, Her Flame red hair was up in a simple bun and her emerald green eyes blazed in joy as she looked at Tris. The Amity born girl had become a good friend to Tris and very close to Uriah. Christina her maid of honor and best friend since the day they had jumped off the train grinned widely at her and dark eyes looked as if she were ready for a good cry. The deep red of her short dress that was decorated with an indigo rose stood out against her smooth dark skin and her height and her short Black hair was decorated by the Indigo rose she wore in it. Susan also stood up their at first she was very bashful but then her Abnegation tendencies pushed her into wearing a beautiful halter top deep-green dress with lighter green leafs as accessories she had persisted in keeping her hair in her plain bun though however she looked very attractive. Uriah stood on the other side of the staircase he was Tobias' Brides man looked good in his Suit which was a purplish black color and had a purple and Black tie. Zeke who was Tobias' Male of Honor also looked quite suit to the occasion in his suit which was a Bluish-black color and had a bright blue and black tie. Further into the pavilion were the musicians. Johanna stood at the top of the Pavilion in a long white Robe lined with Yellow she was to be their Marriage officiant.

Then her eyes feel upon him and he was Radiant absolutely handsome, strong and stunning. She was instantly teleported to how she felt the time when he'd first pulled her off of the net. Completely mesmerized. His hair that he'd allowed to get long was bushed back neatly. His suit was black and his tie was silver and black. He was neatly groomed and tailored and the suit showed off his well developed form. He wore his boyish-grin. His Deep hypnotizing irises met her grey-blue ones and she felt all her worries and thoughts disappear, forget all the other people it was only him and her. He looked at her with pure amazement, adoration, pride and love.

Soon her march was over and she stood at the bottom of the stair way.

"Who gives this woman away?" Johanna asked. "I do." Robert replied proudly as her removed himself from Tris arm giving her a final nod of encouragement. Tris smiled at him and then hurried to Tobias side in fact she jumped over the first two-steps which caused laughs from the audience and the Bridesmaids and men.

Tris didn't even bother to pay attention as Johanna started the formal greetings to the ceremony she was just concentrating on being immersed in Tobias' eyes and He just kept basking her in his loving glow and then came the time for their vows. Tobias giving her a look of pure love and holding her gaze for the entire time went first.

"I promise to love and cherish Beatrice, the one who helped me through so much. The person who has helped me to let go of all my sadness and frustration, the one who helped me out of my desperation and gave my life purpose. I promise to make every day of her life special our life may not always be easy but I will endure whatever hardships may come for her. I promise to stay by her side for better or worse, sickness and health and not even death could tear us apart."

At those words Tris felt tears prick her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Some of the ladies in the audience and Christina were already crying. With a steady voice she said her vows.

"I promise to love and support Tobias, the one who has come to mean so much to me. The one who has seen me through some of my darkest times. The one who has always had upmost faith in my abilities. I promise to continue to support him in all things. I will try not to be so difficult," that line earned a few chuckles especially from those who knew her behavior patterns first hand. "I promise to stay by you in poverty or wealth, better or worse, sickness or health and not even death could tear us apart."

"Is there anyone here who thinks this couple should not be married? Speak now or forever hold your piece."

There was dead silence for a good minute. And Tris released a mental sigh of relief. She'd thought for sure either Marcus or Evelyn would find a way to infiltrate the wedding.

Johanna smiled upon the couple. "Very well you have said your vows. I know pronounce you Husband and Wife." And with that They shared a very long passionate Kiss which made their audience erupt in cheers and Iris watched for a little while giggling before covering her face in her palms.

With that Tris and Tobias broke into a fast run down the aisle gripping each others hand as someone released the white Doves and Butterflies of all colors from their cages.

Later at the reception in a separate garden with adequate shade for everyone Tris and Tobias thanked all the guests as the mingled, Danced and finally ate the cake Tris had been longing for. It tasted heavenly. Tris shared a brother sister dance with Robert before handing him over to Susan and then watched as Tobias shared a father daughter dance with Iris.

Iris placed her bouquet of Irises and Roses in her hand with a big beam and various females from all the factions gathered around her well not the Abnegation ladies as such an event is self-serving also some of the Erudite females held off because it was illogical but the female populous of Dauntless, Candor and Amity were all ready to tear down her throat for it. Turning Tris tossed the bouquet and hearing the shocked gasps looked to see where it had fallen. And it had landed in none other than the arms of her dear friend Susan who was busy being flustered and receiving congratulations from Christina. Uriah and Rebecca were having a lovely time on the dance floor it seemed and Zeke being a free man was scoring with a lot of females.

Zeke and Uriah had planned an After, After party at their apartment back in dauntless and as it was nearing 8 o' clock they left with Rebecca and Christina in tow no doubt half the dauntless would be their tonight 'celebrating' the marriage of their two leaders and war heroes. Now that the wedding reception was dying down Tris held a quiet corner and just watched as Tobias wished the guest well for the night.

She had gone off into space daydreaming about her family as she looked at her locket. She didn't jump however as Tobias lightly tapped her shoulder. She looked up at him curiously and he looked down at her with pure love.

"Are you ready to return to Dauntless or would you prefer to spend the night in Amity again?" He asked her.

"Doesn't matter to me." Tris replied as Tobias helped her to stand up. "But there is something I'd like to address to first." Tris said nodding to the young Iris who sat alone eating another piece of wedding cake. Tobias nodded as well.

They made their way over to her and took seats on either side of her. She smiled at both of them and continued to eat her cake as she talked excitedly about the wedding through it. Both Tobias and Tris chuckled.

"Whoa slow down Rainbow." Tobias said, calling her one of their special nicknames for her." You shouldn't talk with your mouth full."

"He's right." Tris added gently.

They shared a nervous glance at each other before Tris decided to continue.

"Iris, sweetie" Tris began "We know you're an orphan. We heard the whole story from Johanna. Also we picked up a few things from all the conversations you've had with us."

Iris had stopped eating she had focused all her attention on Tris now

. "You're a very strong girl living on your own all this time" Tobias added,

"But we talked it over with Johanna." Tris continued "And even though we have all the paper work already we can't sign without your consent."

"So I guess what we're asking you…" Tobias began but trailed off, he grabbed unto Iris' hand.

"Is if you'd like for us…." Tris also trailed off in nervousness and grabbed Iris' other hand as the child looked at them confused.

"To become your parents." The said in rushed tones together fearing the beloved child's response.

"Tris. Tobias." She said in shock "…You'll be my parents?"

"Not if you don't want us too! We're not really suited but we'd try! We..." They said rushed together before they noticed the smile on Iris' face and the happy tears in her eyes "Yes! I'd love for you both to become my parents!" She shouted in glee. Jumping into a standing position and throwing her arms around the still seated Tobias and Tris as she allowed her tears to fall into their lap. "Thank you." She whispered as the couple came out of their shock and slowly hugged her back.

Later that night they tucked Iris into her bed and kissed her goodnight and went to find Johanna who was delighted with the way things turned out.

"We'll finalize the adoption in a week after our Honeymoon." Tobias told her shaking her hand as Tris just smiled.

And with that the couple got into the special silver limo hired from and made their way back to their honeymoon destination Dauntless to go to Uriah and Zeke's party.

* * *

**And there it is. The wedding I don't think i did such a good job with it. Please let me know what you think and thank you so much to all of you who reviewed the first chapter and to all of you who took time to read this in the first place thank you so much.**


	3. Paradise

Sighing in contentment Tris gazed down at the sleeping boy snuggled up close to her, he had his head on her lap and his arm protectively around her waist using her as though she were a pillow, not that she minded. She still couldn't believe that he was hers. As she observed him she noted that he always looked so much younger as he slept, more like a normal, 18 year old boy should.

Running her fingers lightly through his short dark-brown hair, Tris thought back to when she was a young girl in Abnegation. Back then she'd dreamed of a world that was so much more than just boring grey, a wild world of adventure, action and colours, a world beyond the one of Factions that she currently knew. However back then with all the oppressing rules of her birth Faction. She felt that would never come within her reach.

However her faction could not stop her from dreaming and so dream she did creating a colourful, free world for herself, anytime her faction proved to be too much for her to handle and when pretending wore her down she retreated into this world.

She guessed her word contained pretty much your typical little girl fantasies. She dreamed she was a Princess like the ones she'd heard the Amity kids of school talk of that they'd learnt through childhood fairy-tales, in a magical land of everyday adventure and that when she got older she'd find the perfect man and that they'd marry.

However as she got older she found out that the world didn't quite work that way and so she abandoned thoughts of being a princess and discarded thoughts about finding a male and focused harder on fitting in with her faction however she still dreamt of an action, freedom filled world and knew she didn't quite belong among those of her old faction.

She then concentrated on Tobias' deep breaths as he inhaled and exhaled on her expected the return to Dauntless was exciting and tiring. As soon as they had returned they stood on top a large decorated platform for all Dauntless to see them. Uriah then brought out their rings on a red and gold cushion and every Dauntless member cheered as she and Tobias placed the rings on each other. Then they began to chant 'Kiss' making Tris go red and Tobias smirk before he quickly planted on her lips. It was even more passionate than the one shared at their wedding and left the Dauntless whooping in delight.

Christina had then whisked her away to prepare her for Uriah and Zeke's party. Her Bridal gown was put away with great care and then Christina looked through a bunch of dresses she had taken from Tris and Tobias' apartment which was where Tobias was getting ready.

Christina handed her a light flowing black shirt, which was made of shiny, silk material and had only one short sleeve with a white bow near where her shoulder and arm were joint and was bare on the other side. Christina had salvaged the shirt on her last trip to Candor to visit her family. Tris had desperately wanted to wear a pants but Christina had originally wanted her to wear another dress however Tris was a bit tired from wearing her wedding dress all day. So they made a compromise. Tris wouldn't wear a dress but instead Christina handed her a short, black toile skirt, something like what those dancers of old would have worn when they went to perform on stage and danced while balancing on their big toes and leaping through the air as she had learnt as a child reading about them in a book from her school's library, later she had come to pronounce the dancers name as Ballerinas. Tris was amazed at how anyone could stand on their big toe for so long, up to now it still amazed her. For her own comfort she placed short black tights. On her feet Christina had given her flat, ballerina, black shoes with straps which laced up to around her knees. Christina then painted her fingernails black and white before proceeding to do Tris' hair sweeping it all to one side and curling it before pinning it up leaving it to barely touch her left shoulder. Black earrings were placed in her ears and Christina reapplied make-up to her face before deeming her acceptable and ready to go to the party.

When they got there they were first greeted by an already intoxicated Zeke who opened the door and instantly hugged Tris. Who accepted his hug though she still felt very uncomfortable in it; he then hugged Christina and allowed them through the door. The party was in full swing as was your typical dauntless scene with people yelling, cheering, dancing on either the floor or furniture, socializing, heavily making out, intoxicated, performing karaoke and doing dares. Tris moved quickly through the party locating the person she was looking for in a corner having a polite chat with Tori, she quickly approached him and laid a hand upon his arm, smiling he turned to look at her before ending his conversation with Tori who gave Tris a brief nod as Tris told her hello and they headed to the dance floor.

The rest of the night was spent in a blur of dancing and drinking as more people made their way to Tris and Tobias to congratulate them. Then Tori and Bud came over to discuss a few things with Tobias again and Tris excused herself to the bathroom to get a short break from all the loud music. As she entered the quieter, rather spacious room the came across two beautiful dauntless females readjusting their make-up, gossiping and as they were completely unaware to her entering the room she got to listen into a bit of their gossiping.

"I cannot believe he is married" The blonde one complained putting on lipstick.

"I know right, he is like so hot! A fine catch indeed!" The red-head replied. "I wouldn't mind marrying him myself he would make a fabulous husband. Not only is he a leader but the legendary Four as well, also his looks are just yummy to drink in." The red-head replied inspecting her shade of red lipstick in the mirror.

Tris couldn't stop the pang of jealously knowing that they were referring to her husband and their next comments only added to the unwittingly started fire.

"But can you believe he married her! She's so tiny and she used to be a stiff how could he go for a girl like that!" the blonde one moaned

"Well I guess he always wanted a quiet, subservient one," the red-head shrugged "but then she was ranked first at the top of her class. Still with her little stature I wonder if she'd be able to properly satisfy him." At the implications of the red-head's tone Tris turned red.

"Oh please!" the blonde groaned "She's a stiff! She wouldn't know the first thing about pleasuring someone! If anything she'd just lie there and take it."

"And he might like that"

"Ugh but that'd get so boring eventually he'd like to have some spice in his relationship and if he ever does I'd be more than willing to comply" And to that Tris snapped going red in rage this time.

"Ahem!" She coughed loudly causing the two shocked girls to turn to her in alarm and both reddened deeply in shame as they gazed upon the very devil they were just speaking about and with the fury in her eyes she did truly look like a devil.

"Oh um sorry we were just on our way out didn't realize someone else wanted to get in." the red head said sheepishly exiting the room. The blonde just as quick to follow but not before adding: "I meant every word I said, fail to excite him and I will gladly take over the honour." Tris though angry she just let the female go, she didn't want to ruin her wedding night by fighting. However the words stuck with her, she knew what couples tended to do on their wedding night after the partying and such however despite all the reassurances by Tobias she still had her worries what if she over all didn't meet his expectations. After collecting herself she exited the bathroom in a hurry to see Tobias was now drinking with Zeke and having a good time. He quickly waved her over to him and she sat on his lap for a while on the couch before feeling unsettled.

"Tris is something wrong?" asked Tobias' smooth voice in a concerned manner.

"Oh no, nothing. Just a bit tired." Was her reply, which Tobias understood, the Abnegation and Erudite parts of her had had enough of all the socializing and just wanted alone time, being part Abnegation himself he could understand.

"Would you like to go home? I'd happily carry you there." He said playfully. She smiled up at him studying him, he didn't seem tired at all and denying him the fun of partying on what his wedding night was too seemed selfish, he instantly saw her train of thought and sought to derail it.

"Tris this is our wedding night and I wish for nothing more than to share it with you. If you wish to go home, then we shall, if you want to stay then we will but please know that I wish to share everything with you." And to that Tris felt her heart flutter.

"Thank you." She whispered kissing him lightly and he deepened it causing her to moan as Zeke and everyone near them began cheering which drew even more attention. Blushing heavily Tris broke the kiss as Zeke and a few others laughed at how precious she was.

"But would you please stay here and have more fun. I just want to think a bit. Please?" Tobias didn't question what on figuring she'd tell him when ready however he didn't want to let her just go but the face she was making was so utterly adorable that he couldn't help himself.

"Fine I'll stay, you go but when I get home we will make up for lost time." He said giving her one last kiss as she turned red and hurried off of him quickly making her way out of Zeke's apartment.

As she made her way to her and fours new shared condo which was set up by Christina and was a gift from Tori surprisingly enough, Tris was absorbed in rather self-pitying thoughts particularly about her A-cup chest well it wasn't completely flat but couldn't it be just a bit bigger?

A voice soon brought Tris out of her thoughts.

"Hello Beatrice," came the voice in a rather condescending tone and Tris only knew one person who pulled that voice off around her these days.

"Hello Evelyn" she replied not even bothering to keep the hostility out of her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to wish my son a happy marriage though why he married _you _of all the painfully prettier females around him is quite a mystery." Tris resisted the urge to punch the woman in her face Tobias may not be on the best terms with his mother, however hitting her wouldn't be too smart a move.

Evelyn raised an eyebrow at the furious yet unmoving Tris. "And of course I also came to wish you luck in marriage as well my dear _Daughter-in-law" _those last three words were filled with such venom yet Tris did not flinch. "Though how you with your less than attractive looks, managed to snatch such a gorgeous, much more talented, older than you male is beyond me." Evelyn said shrugging. At that Tris snapped and moved to punch her though Evelyn raised her hands in mock surrender "Now, Now Beatrice I'm not here to fight how does Toby put up with that nasty temper of yours hmm?" Tris snarled at her. "Well I'll be leaving now dear Daughter-in-law oh and you have my blessing for lots of children to I do hope my grandchildren receive Toby's looks at least then they'd look beautiful, on that note try to **please** him if you **can, **_little girl_." Evelyn hissed at her before taking her leave as Tris stood there seething in rage.

Later after Tris had reached her and Tobias' condo she went straight into the bathroom after gathering all the lingerie, Christina had taken the liberty to buy and after a bath and hours (well several minutes) of swapping black, lacy undergarments that really couldn't have been more than a few strings settled on one she liked with still added a bit of coverage or rather the most out of everything.

It was a black, lacy tank top with two rose shaped, black cups which pushed up her A-cup size by just a bit, next a small, lacy black panty that tied at the sides. The ensemble also came with a black, silky almost see though dress shirt which reached to around her mid-thighs. She smoothed out her shoulder-length locks as she examined herself. She looked simple enough in her eyes but it'd have to do, all of the other stuff Christina had bought didn't come with as much coverage and made her figure feel even more childish such as the Baby-doll lingerie.

She then spend another few minutes going over her flaws and worries until a slightly concerned voice snapped out of her train of thought.

"Tris are you home?" Tobias called.

"Um yes, be with you in a minute!" Tris called as she took one last glance at herself she gathered her courage and walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom where Tobias who was at the edge of the bed removing his shoes. As he had gotten them both off he looked up to the sound of the bathroom door opening and his jaw dropped as he drank in the sight of his beloved wife standing there.

She was gorgeous, even if she couldn't see it she was, her body was petite and neat, her stomach was flat and her legs while not that long were amazing. Her pale skin was a beautiful contradiction to the black lace and silk she wore, also the deep red blush decorating her cheeks as he stared was a cute contrast to her skin and he chuckled at how embarrassed she was as she shuffled a bit nervously in the doorway.

"Hi." She breathed out walking closer to him. He turned crimson as she stood fully in front of him and tip-toed to meet his lips in a kiss which he quickly obliged to. It was a deep and passionate kiss and Tobias felt his face turning redder as Tris pressed her body up against him. Sure he had dreamt about this, but he was still part abnegation.

Then she pushed him back unto the bed falling with him, she continued kissing and he decided to let his hands roam her body. His hands drew lazy circles around her lower back before he ran a finger up the arch of her back to discover that she was very tense and that the way she was arching into him seemed forced and not entirely natural, so as much as he was enjoying himself he pulled back from the kiss and stared down at her as she looked up at him questioningly.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked sternly

"Because it's what couples do on their wedding night and I love you." Tris replied attempting to kiss him again.

"Well one of those at least is a very good reason and I love you too Tris but I'm not stupid something else is on your mind and I want you to tell me what it is now."

Tris looked away from him. "Tris" he repeated in his 'Four' voice. Sighing Tris decided to tell him.

"I want to please you." She whispered. "What?!" Tobias questioned turning crimson. Tris was brighter than a cherry herself. "I know that I'm small and flat all over and that I look like a child and that you said you didn't mind but what if I can't please you and I just disappoint you and you leave me cause you'll finally see what all the curvier girls could offer you and I want you to stay with me so I want to try and please you so that you won't leave me! Because Evelyn and some Dauntless girls said I wouldn't be able to but I know I can please you!" Tris ranted she and Tobias had promised to be truthful with each other may as well practice it now. She was a bit stunned when Tobias began to laugh.

Tobias honestly could not believe what he had just heard; she was such a cute girl. "Tris I'm just as new to this as you are and I want to please you too. Whenever we do it we'll make it work and I'm sure we'll please each other just fine. And Beatrice," Tris looked up at him wide he'd he only called her Beatrice at special moments such as when he'd proposed and at the alter when they got married.

"I thought I'd made this clear the day I proposed to you, but I apparently wasn't clear enough, but I love you no matter what you look like and I'd never leave you. I love your bravery, I love your intelligence and I love your selflessness. I love you and I'd be damned if I ever let you go or leave you." And with that he kissed her forehead, nose, cheeks and finally her lips.

"Also I'm perfectly happy to wait until you are completely ready for that, there's no rush," He added as he laid down on the bed again in contentment.

Tris smiled before lying down next to him, they spent the rest of that night talking and joking with each other before Tobias fell asleep shifting his body so that he had his head on her lap and his arm wrapped protectively around her waist as she smiled down at him playing with his hair.

When she first came to Dauntless and first experienced the freedoms that came with the lifestyle she'd thought that was paradise, but she was wrong. As time went on life became very heavy and with all that transpired throughout the war she felt almost broken it felt as if the sun had abandoned her but now she knew that the sun only set to rise again for she had found her heaven.

Being with Tobias, spending every moment with him, being able to be next to him like this, having him to share all her thoughts with, having a future with him and knowing that children would be included and that they would have Iris in their family, This was her ultimate utopia.

This was her Paradise.


End file.
